lonesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Endings
There are multiple endings in Lone Survivor depending on your actions ingame. The ending is directly determined by your Mental Health score and the Path you take (either Blue, Green or Red.) Checking the Mirrors is a good way to gauge your Mental Health. Taking pills can seriously alter the ending that you get. *Green pills are only for the 'true' ending (Green) and for the best ending (White) *Red pills can help contribute to the Red ending, by taking the pill and then sleeping. *Blue pills mainly point you towards the Blue ending. There are currently 3 endings (Blue, Green, and Red) in the original and 5 endings (White and Yellow) in the Director's Cut. After the ending, you will see your Psych Report. Blue Ending In order to receive this ending, you must have average mental health. Requirements: * Kill monsters with handgun whenever possible * Swallow pills (blue and red) * Eat dodgy food * Give Hank drugs * Sleep without reason and/or get exhausted often * Talk to Cat Plush often Summary: (highlight to view) You come to a long corridor similar to the ones you find in your blue pill dreams. At the end of the corridor you see a white haired old character which you keep seeing in your dreams. You continuously try to get information out of this character but to no avail, and with your patience wearing thin you fire a shot at the character. The white-haired old man does not die but rather laughs at you. The screen then fades to an image of the old character and a girl sitting together on a hill over looking the city. This implies that the old character was in fact your futureself; and by taking that shot you killed yourself in the process. Read below on green ending to know about the girl. Edit: In the very beginning of the game, before waking up, at the moment you pick up and turn on the flashlight, you are able to see the white haired old character with a gunshot in his chest, as you are told in the blue ending that you should try harder, this would mean that YOU couldn't fix his mental situation, and then his comatose nightmare is restarted. Green Ending In order to receive this ending, you must have high mental health. Requirements: * Avoid killing monsters (Use flares!) * ONLY take Green Pills, don't consume any other kind. * Overdose on Green Pills. No matter what the man in the dream says as this will help contribute to your Mental health in the Psyche report. * Eat proper food (cooked or combined) * Adopt a cat * Don't eat 'bad food'. This includes Cat Food, Rotting meat etc. * Give Hank Health Tonic, possibly more than one. * Play GameJoy once a day * Feed "Chuck" with a bottle of water * Talk to Chuck every day. * Don`t drink more than one coffee per day * Pet the cat regularly. * Answer dream questions correctly. * Talk to Kenny and Benzido in Chie's "House Party". Summary: (highlight to view) After taking the green pill and laying in the bed it shows a full view of You and then shows You standing over the girl he keeps seeing. It is apparent that the girl was injured severely The girl asks You a favor, to lookout for himself and that after things are back to normal he needs to leave the city. She then swears that they will meet again one day, then the screen fades to white and side scrolls to see You sitting on a hill with the cat plush in a suit. It implies that the girl died and you came from her funeral which explains why she was there at the end of the blue ending. Showing his position on the way he was standing at the hill when he stood up shows he was also the man with the box on his head during all of the Green pill dreams. What is not the determined is whether the girl is You's sister or lover. You can just assume, that she is your lover because at the ending she is asking 'You' : "We are still together, aren't we?". Red Ending This ending can only be obtained by completely destroying your mental health. Requirements: * Kill a lot of monsters * Eat bad food, catfood and Rats * Give Hank drugs and suggest he end it all * Threaten Chuck with scissors * Play Soul Brother more than once a day * Drink too much coffee or sodas (More than once a day, because once is good for mental health) * Attempt to eat Rotting Meat * Eat food even when not hungry or hurt * Kill helpless Fatmen * Get hurt by monsters often * Torture Hank with the flashlight/torch * Eat more than one fruit drop a day * Get the "exhausted" remark. * Sleep for no reason Summary: (highlight to view) This ending is very similar to the blue ending but when You shoots the older man, gunshot wounds appears on both of their chests. You's visage begins to transform into that of the Man in Blue, strongly implying suicide. This ending was going to be called blue ending 2. An alternative would be that having the shot in your chest too means that your mental situation is now irreversible, you are not able to carry on fighting against your recursive nightmares, YOU have surrendered to his subcoscious and will live apart from reality or in a coma state with flat mental activity. White Ending This ending can only be obtained by having the highest possible Mental Health. Requirements: * Avoid killing monsters (Use flares!) * Don't swallow pills, except for the Green Pills. As there are questions in the dreams which contribute towards your Ending Rank in the Psychiatric Report. * Eat proper food (cooked or combined) * Eat You's Favorite Food. * Adopt a cat * Give Hank Health Tonic more than once, eventually Hank will get healed. * Play GameJoy once a day * Feed "Chuck" with a bottle of water * Don`t drink more than one coffee per day * Pet the cat regularly. * Answer dream questions correctly. * Talk to all survivors. * Offer the Cat Plush to everyone. Yellow Ending This ending can only be obtained by showing everyone You's Cat Plush. Requirements: *Offer the Cat Plush to Chie. *Offer the Cat Plush to Kenny. *Offer the Cat Plush to Bendizo. *Offer the Cat Plush to The Director. *Offer the Cat Plush to Hank. *Offer the Cat Plush to the Stray Cat. *Offer the Cat Plush to the Man Who Wears a Box. *Offer the Cat Plush to Chie again on your Second Playthrough. Category:Walkthrough